Mascota ¿Kaiju?
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Un nuevo abismo se abre, una 2da guerra kaiju inicia. Los jaegers están listos. Raleigh Becket ha logrado cerrar el 1er abismo, logró salvar el mundo, ahora pasará por 2 desafíos difíciles para un piloto: 1. Tener una relación estable con su copiloto. 2. Lograr domesticar... ¿a un kaiju?
1. Capítulo 0: lista de personajes

**Mascota… ¿KAIJU?**

**-****pilotos**

**Raleigh Becket**

**Mako Mori**

**Lin Xing**

**Mei ling Xing**

**Jiao Xing**

**Sergei Kaidonovsky**

**Irina Kaidonovsky**

**Saúl Álvarez**

**Juan Manuel Márquez**

**Scott Hansen Jr.**

**Kurt Hansen**

**Luigi Gabrielli**

**Mario Bellini**

**Mowgli**

**Padma**

**Kumar**

**Ravi**

**Alphonse Brauer**

**Hansel Kugler**

**-****jaegers**

**Gispy Danger 2.0**

**Crimson Typhoon**

**Cherno Alpha**

**Zapata**

**Striker Eureka 2.0**

**Mussolini**

**Brahma Hurricane**

**Neo Nazi**

**-****kaijus**

**Colmillos de sierra **– categoría 1

**Cuerpo de calamar **– categoría 1

**Otachi **– categoría 4

**Cabeza de hacha **– categoría 4

**Gamera **– categoría 3

**Samurai **– categoría 3

**Puños de mazo **– categoría 4

**Leviatán **– categoría 2

**Dientes de sable **– categoría 2

**Gyaos** – categoría 5

**Slattern **– categoría 5

**Astaroth **– categoría 6

**-****otros personajes**

**Hércules Hansen**

**Tendo Choi **

**Newton Geizler**

**Hermann Gottlieb**

**Hanibal Chau**

**Aleksis ****Kaidonovsky**

**Esos entre otros son los personajes tanto hombre como maquina como monstruo.**


	2. Capítulo 1: el 2do abismo

**Contestando reviews:**

**PERKONMEZ. **Gracias por eso, en efecto si, si son boxeadores, son Juan Manuel Márquez, actual campeón de la OMB tras su lucha con Pacquiao y Saúl "canelo" Alvarez, el antes campeón unificado de la WBC, ellos son los pilotos del Zapata, aquí tienes el cap pa que lo leas. Por cierto soy un chico Ppa que no digas c*** o carnala.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **el 2do abismo

**Kaiju (japonés: bestia gigante)**

**Jaeger (alemán: cazador)**

**Prólogo:**

Habían pasado 2 años desde que se cerró el abismo. Los héroes, Raleigh Becket y Mako Mori fueron conmemorados con la medalla de honor. Se hizo un monumento en Hong Kong en memoria a los pilotos fallecidos. La relación de Raleigh y Mako se hacía más fuerte, no eran pareja aun pero eran más unidos que antes, hasta comparten cuarto. Todo era paz y armonía. La guerra kaiju había terminado… o eso creyeron todos. Un 2do abismo se abrió, una 2da guerra kaiju había comenzado.

**Fin de prólogo**

**Narración por Raleigh:**

_Cuando era niño, y me sentía pequeño o solo miraba el cielo, las estrellas… me preguntaba si había vida allá arriba… resulta que miraba en la dirección equivocada. Cuando la vida alienígena llegó a nuestro mundo fue a través de las profundidades del océano pacífico, una fisura entre 2 placas tectónicas, un portal entre dimensiones… un abismo… tenía 15 años cuando el 1er kaiju apareció en San Francisco._

_Para cuando los tanques, los misiles y los jets lo derribaron 6 días y 56km después, 3 ciudades quedaron en ruinas… y se perdieron decenas de miles de vidas. Lloramos a los muertos, se conmemoró el ataque… y continuamos._

_Entonces, solo 6 meses después, hubo un 2do ataque en Manila. El 3ro ocurrió en Cabo… y luego el 4to. Entonces nos dimos cuenta, de que no se detendrían, solo era el comienzo. Necesitábamos una nueva arma, el mundo se unió, combino sus recursos e hizo a un lado toda rivalidad, pensando en el bien común. Para combatir monstruos, creamos nuestros propios monstruos… entonces nació el programa jaeger. Al principio hubo obstáculos, la interfaz neuronal del jaeger era demasiado para un solo piloto, se implementó un sistema de 2 pilotos, un control piloto de hemisferio izquierdo, y hemisferio derecho. Empezamos a ganar… los jaeger vencían a los kaiju en todas partes. Los jaeger dependían de la capacidad de los pilotos. Los pilotos se convirtieron en estrellas, el peligro se convirtió en propaganda, los kaiju… en juguetes. Nos volvimos muy buenos… para ganar. Entonces… entonces todo cambió._

**Fin de la narración**

"Gipsy Danger a sus posiciones, se ha detectado un doble evento en el abismo. Kaijus categoría 1 nombres clave: Colmillos de sierra y Cuerpo de calamar" –dijo una voz en el altavoz despertando a Raleigh viendo que eran las 4:00AM

"que bien hay trabajo" –dijo dirigiéndose a la cama de al lado donde dormía su compañera- "Mako, Mako despierta hay trabajo" –dijo agitándola

Mako despertó por los movimientos- "¿museun sigan?" –dijo adormilada en coreano (traducción: ¿qué hora es?)

"las 4:00" –dijo Raleigh

"¿AM?" –dijo Mako sin creerlo

"si, y no te quejes los kaiju no duermen, o eso creo" –dijo Raleigh- "doble evento, categoría 1, nombres clave: Colmillos de sierra y Cuerpo de calamar"

"oye Raleigh" –lo llamó Mako ya levantada y él voltea a verla- "ya que son 2 kaijus, ¿no crees que debamos dejarlas venir con nosotros?"

"¿a quienes? ¿las trillizas?" –preguntó Raleigh

"si, ya llevan meses entrenando y yo creo que ya están listas" –dijo Mako

"mmm… de acuerdo, voy a despertarlas" –dijo Raleigh saliendo de su cuarto y tocando la puerta del cuarto de enfrente- "chicas, chicas despierten"

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven de 19 años china y tras de ella otras 2 dormidas en una litera de 3 camas.

"¿maestro Becket? ¿qué pasa?" –dijo la joven medio adormilada en acento chino (las 3 hablan en ese acento)

"felicidades, despierta a tus hermanas, tendrán su 1ra misión" –dijo Raleigh

La joven puso ojos de sorpresa, luego una sonrisa y fue con sus hermanas.

"chicas chicas chicas despierten nuestra 1ra misión" –dijo agitando a las 2

"Mako y yo nos adelantaremos" –dijo Raleigh

Luego de unos minutos se ven a los 5 caminando por un pasillo, al llegar a una zona de 2 caminos Raleigh y Mako van del lado derecho y las trillizas del lado izquierdo.

**Narración por Raleigh:**

_Ellas son Lin, Mei ling y Jiao, las trillizas Xing. Juntas desde niñas, las mejores de la clase, graduadas con honores de la Universidad de Beihang a los 17 años. Fueron las número 1 en robótica, cómputo y matemáticas, además son cinturón negro en kung fu, siempre listas para apoyarse una a la otra, me recuerdan a mi hermano Yancy y a mí._

**Fin de la narración**

Se quitaron la ropa dejando solo unos trajes de hule que tenían debajo, los 5 entraron en 2 cabinas diferentes. Los ingenieros les pusieron los trajes de circuitos, las de Raleigh y Mako eran negras y las de las trillizas eran rojas, luego los acomodaron a todos en los arneses de los jaegers.

"buenos días pilotos" –dijo una voz en los comunicadores

"Tendo, que tal hermano" –dijo Raleigh en el comunicador

"¿Cómo estuvo su cita con Allison anoche sr. Choi?" –preguntó Jiao en el comunicador acomodada detrás de sus hermanas

"ah pues bien, luego llegó su ex y hubo un pleito" –dijo Tendo en el comunicador el cual tenía un labio partido y un ojo morado

"te dije que él lucharía por ella" –dijo Raleigh en el comunicador

"comience sr. Choi" –dijo el mariscal Hensen (Hércules Hensen, al morir el mariscal Pentecost él se volvió el nuevo mariscal)

"sí señor, el mariscal Hensen está en el puente, aislando cabinas listos para liberar" –dijo Tendo viendo la computadora

"todo listo para acoplar" –dijo Mako en el comunicador

"Gipsy Danger 2.0, estamos listos" –dijo Raleigh en el comunicador *****

"nosotras también estamos listas sr. Choi" –dijo Lin en el comunicador

"listas para todo" –dijo Jiao en el comunicador

"Crimson Typhoon, estamos listas" –dijo Mei ling en el comunicador

Las suspensiones hidráulicas de ambas cabezas se sueltan y ambas cabezas dan una corta caída hasta aterrizar en los cuerpos y adherirse.

"uniones confirmadas" –dijo Tendo

"inicien protocolos entre pilotos" –dijo Herc

"secuencia de protocolo de enlace entre pilotos" –dijo la voz del sistema de ambos jaegers

"lanzamiento de Gipsy Danger 2.0 en bahía 6" –dijo la voz de sistema de Gipsy

"lanzamiento de Crimson Typhoon en bahía 4" –dijo la voz de sistema de Crimson

Ambos jaegers son liberados fuera de Shatterdome.

"Gipsy Danger 2.0 en línea y activo" –dijo Mako

"Crimson Typhoon en línea y activo" –dijo Lin

"señores aquí el mariscal Hensen prepárense para el enlace" –dijo el mariscal Hensen en el comunicador

"oigan chicas ¿listas para entrar en la cabeza de la otra?" –preguntó Raleigh a las trillizas en el comunicador

"para esto nos entrenaron maestro" –dijo Mei ling en el comunicador

"secuencia de protocolo de enlace entre pilotos" –dijeron las voces de ambos jaegers- "enlace neuronal… iniciado"

**Narración por Raleigh:**

_El enlace… tecnología jaeger, basada en sistemas neuronales de la agencia de desarrollo de defensa. Los pilotos se fusionan con una maquina gigante a través de recuerdos. Entre más fuerte el vínculo, mejor peleas._

**Fin de la narración**

"enlaces fuertes y estables" –dijo Tendo

Los 5 pilotos calibran cada hemisferio logrando mover ambos jaegers. Crimson Typhoon despliega su 3er brazo.

"sus órdenes son proteger la costa de Hong Kong" –dijo el mariscal Hensen en el comunicador

"entendido señor" –dijo Mako en el comunicador

"señor la computadora detecta en esas mismas coordenadas un submarino explorador" –dijo Mei ling en el comunicador

"señores protegerán una ciudad de 2,000,000 de personas no las arriesguen por un submarino de 30 ¿entendieron?" –dijo el mariscal Hensen en el comunicador

"si señor" –dijo Raleigh apagando el comunicador- "este es igual de frío que Pentecost" –eso se lo dijo a Mako quien le dedicó una mirada fría, él habló de su padre adoptivo que en paz descanse- "lo siento no quise…"

"tranquilo, ya sé lo que ibas a decir, estoy en tu mente ¿lo olvidas?" –dijo Mako sonriéndole

"entonces vamos los 5 de pesca" –dijo Raleigh y activa el comunicador- "chicas vamos de frente no se nos despeguen"

Los pilotos empezaron a avanzar, los jaegers imitaron sus movimientos.

**Narración por Raleigh:**

_Hay cosas que no puedes vencer, las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Si ves que se acerca un huracán tienes que correr, pero cuando estas en un jaeger, mágicamente puedes enfrentar al huracán… y ganar._

**Fin de la narración**

**-En la zona costera de Hong Kong**

Una feroz tormenta eléctrica amenazaba la zona costera de Hong Kong, misma zona en la que se encontraba en la superficie un submarino explorador.

"¿a cuanta distancia estamos de la costa?" –dijo el capitán

"estamos a 10km capitán, llegaremos en media hora" –dijo el navegante- "pero con los sistemas de inmersión dañados la tormenta nos golpea, le aseguro que no llegaremos en una pieza"

"¿qué hay de esas 2 islas a 5km?" –dijo el capitán viendo el radar

"no, están a 3km, no a 2km" –dijo el navegante- "¿cómo rayos se acercan tan rápido?"

"eh capitán" –dijo el vigilante en el periscopio y el capitán voltea a verlo- "no son islas… son kaijus"

El capitán se espantó por eso- "¡esquívalos!" –gritó

El submarino en un desesperado intento de evadirlos alertan a los kaijus y estos emergen a la superficie dando a conocer como eran, Colmillos de sierra tenía una cabeza redonda, una boca como pac-man, los ojos en los lados laterales, un cuerno en la nariz y una corona de púas en la cabeza, al rugir se veía que sus dientes de la mandíbula superior se movían a la izquierda y las de abajo a la derecha muy rápido (de ahí el nombre Colmillos de sierra) haciendo el ruido de una sierra circular, Cuerpo de calamar tenía un abdomen flaco, brazos de tentáculo, 8 tentáculos en vez de piernas, su cabeza era como la de un calamar, una barba de tentáculos, al rugir la barba se alza mostrando una boca.

"señor detecto otras 2 señales acerándose al lado contrario" –dijo el navegante viendo el radar

"¿4 kaijus?" –dijo el capitán

"amenos que los kaijus tengan luz no lo creo señor" –dijo el vigilante viendo en el periscopio 2 manchas de luz debajo del agua acercándose a ellos

Del agua emerge Gipsy sonando su bocina llamando la atención de los kaijus, luego emerge Crimson sonando su bocina y sujeta el submarino con 2 manos.

"submarino asegurado" –dijo la voz de Crimson Typhoon

"ahora chicas pongan el submarino lejos de esto" –dijo Raleigh en el comunicador

Las trillizas obedecen y dejan el submarino lejos del combate.

"ahora chicas, para esto se les enseñó, perseguir y asegurar" –dijo Mako en el comunicador y ella y Raleigh se ponen en posición de combate y suenan la bocina

"entendido maestra Mori" –dijo Lin y apaga el comunicador- "xànzài de nǚhái, thundercloud xùnliàn" -dijo en chino (traducción: ahora chicas, formación thundercloud)

Crimson Typhoon alza los 3 brazos de los cuales salen cuchillas que empiezan a moverse como sierras circulares, se pone en posición y suena su bocina.

Los kaijus al oír las bocinas y la acción de los jaegers lo tomaron como un desafío y ni lentos ni flojos fueron directo a los jaegers para acabar con ellos.

"chicas, ¿listas para su examen final?" –preguntó Raleigh en el comunicador

"para los exámenes siempre estamos listas" –dijo Mei ling en el comunicador

"nosotros nos encargaremos de Colmillos de sierra, a ustedes les dejamos a Cuerpo de calamar" –dijo Raleigh en el comunicador

Los jaeger iban corriendo a los kaijus listos para atacar, los kaijus también iban corriendo (o en el caso de Cuerpo de calamar, nadando) directo a los jaegers y atacar también. Cuerpo de calamar da un gran salto a Gipsy, pero es detenido por Crimson con un golpe que lo aleja de Gipsy. Gipsy arremete un golpe a Colmillos de sierra, seguido por un gancho derecho, gancho izquierdo, uppercut, alza ambos brazos, suena su bocina y arremete con un martillo doble que deja inconsciente al kaiju bajo el agua.

"estate alerta Mako estas bestias son muy tramposas, hay que estar alerta, esperar lo inesperado" –dijo Raleigh

Mientras ellos tenían su pelea las trillizas tenían las cosas bajo control.

"táozhěng niǔju" –dijo Jiao (traducción: ajusten el torque)

"torque ajustado" –dijo la voz de Crimson

Con las sierras comenzaron a dar cortes profundos en el abdomen y cortaron 3 tentáculos de la barba esparciendo algo de su sangre. Cuerpo de calamar enojado por estar perdiendo abre la boca, alza la barba y le rocía tinta a Crimson en el visor.

"control, aquí Crimson Typhoon, nos roció tinta nos dejó ciegas" –dijo Lin en el comunicador

Cuerpo de calamar empezó a dar latigazos con sus brazos de tentáculo y los tentáculos de abajo a Crimson, las trillizas hacían lo que podían pero sin la vista no podían hacer mucho.

"aquí Tendo, al lado del botón de la bocina hay un botón que activa la cámara exterior presiónenlo" –dijo Tendo

Las chicas presionan el botón, de la parte lateral derecha del casco de Crimson sale una cámara, se activó la cámara exterior de Crimson recuperando la vista, 3 de los tentáculos inferiores iban a golpear al mismo tiempo, pero Crimson los corta con las sierras, el kaiju atrapa a Crimson de los brazos con los brazos y barba.

"maestro, nos atrapó" –dijo Mei ling en el comunicador

"recuerden la maniobra que les enseñé en caso de que las atraparan" –dijo Raleigh en el comunicador dando un golpe que imita Gipsy golpeando a Colmillos de sierra

"xiànzài Měilíng, suí zhuó shíjiàn" –dijo Lin y ambas activan los propulsores (traducción: ahora Mei ling, como lo practicamos)

Crimson se elevó y dio una vuelta quedando de cabeza sobre el kaiju, su torso gira y cae de nuevo, las trillizas dan un fuerte movimiento lo que hace que Crimson lance lejos al kaiju (ese mismo movimiento usan los trillizos con Otachi en la película).

"jīhuó děnglízǐ jiānóngpào" –dijo Jiao (traducción: activen el cañón de plasma)

El brazo izquierdo de Crimson activa el cañón de plasma. El kaiju va nadando a toda velocidad hacia Crimson.

"cañón de plasma cargado al 80%" –dijo la voz de Crimson

Cuerpo de calamar da un salto decidido a ultimar a Crimson.

"cañón de plasma carga al 100%" –dijo la voz de Crimson

"¡huǒ!" –gritó Lin (traducción: ¡fuego!)

Antes de que Cuerpo de calamar hiciera al menos un toque al jaeger chino disparó el cañón de plasma, su cabeza explota por el golpe y el kaiju cae muerto al océano.

**-En Shatterdome**

"disparo del cañón de plasma de Crimson Typhoon a 10km de la costa mariscal" –dijo Tendo viendo la computadora- "el kaiju fue eliminado"

**-De regreso a la zona costera de Hong Kong**

"¡woo, ¿vio eso maestro?!" –gritó alegre Jiao en el comunicador- "¡la 1ra victoria de Crimson Typhoon!"

"lo siento no las vimos estábamos con el otro kaiju, y no es la 1ra victoria de Crimson es la suya, Crimson lleva 7 victorias" –dijo Raleigh en el comunicador- "felicidades chicas, oficialmente son pilotos jaeger, digo que vayamos a ce…"

No terminó de hablar porque justo en ese momento Cabeza de sierra lo ataca por la espalda.

"ok Mako acabemos con este desgraciado" –dijo Raleigh

Ambos ponen sus brazos en forma de "X" y luego los bajan rápido, Gipsy imita eso y hace que 2 sables se desplieguen de los brazos (como Striker Eureka en la película) y encaja ambos en el pecho del kaiju.

"ahora Mako con fuerza" –dijo Raleigh

Gipsy con fuerza desprende los sables lo que le arranca los brazos al kaiju, este ruje de dolor y enfurecido le da una mordida al brazo izquierdo y comienza a darle un corte desgarrador con su mandíbula de sierra.

"¡AAAHHHHHHH!" –gritó Mako de dolor sujetándose el brazo

Raleigh al ver eso sintió una especie de instinto sobreprotector, sintió como de nuevo perdía a un ser querido como perdió a Yancy, no podía dejar que eso se repitiera, activó el cañón de plasma, apunta al rostro del kaiju.

"_nadie lastima a ningún ser querido mío_" –pensó Raleigh y le dio 3 disparos al rostro del kaiju destruyendo los cerebros y el kaiju cae muerto al océano- "Mako, ¿estás bien?"

"sí, estoy bien, solo me duele el brazo" –dijo Mako

**-En Shatterdome**

"disparo del cañón de plasma de Gipsy Danger 2.0 a 10km de la costa mariscal" –dijo Tendo viendo la computadora- "el kaiju fue eliminado"

**-De regreso a la zona costera de Hong Kong**

"control, los destruimos, regresaremos a Shatterdome" –dijo Raleigh en el comunicador- "vamos Mako iremos a que chequen tu brazo" –le dijo a Mako y activa el comunicador- "chicas regresemos, deben limpiar el visor de Crimson"

"si maestro" –dijo y apaga el comunicador- "Hǎo nǚhái qù wánchéng rènwù huí jiā" -dijo y se preparan para irse (traducción: bueno chicas misión cumplida regresemos a casa)

Ambos jaegers iban de camino a Shatterdome, Crimson Typhoon solo tenía unos cuantos golpes, abolladuras y el visor entintado, Gipsy tenía unos cortes en el brazo izquierdo y unos cuantos rasguños, pero ambos estaban bien y cumplieron su misión.

**-En el abismo**

Muy abajo del abismo, abajo del cuello se encontraba un mundo extraterrestre habitado por estas bestias llamadas kaijus. 2 kaijus, un Otachi y otro con lo que parecía un hacha en la cabeza y otra en la espalda (se parece al 1ro que apareció en la película en la narración de Raleigh) estaban acercándose a otro más grande que ellos que estaba en lo que parecía un trono, el kaiju gigante tenía 4 alas, 4 brazos, en un brazo tenía una garra de zarpas largas y filosas, en otro tenía una tenaza de cangrejo, en otro tenía un sable (no un sable sable, sino un sable hecho de piel de kaiju, como el cuchillo del kaiju cabeza de cuchillo pero más largo) y en el otro un martillo con púas, en su espalda habían púas como Godzilla, sus piernas tenían 4 dedos y afiladas zarpas de diamante, tenía 5 colas como tentáculos que terminan en 3 punta filosas daca una [como las colas de Slattern (el único kaiju categoría 5 de la película)] y su cabeza era como la de un dragón chino, bigotes de tentáculos y una cresta como de triceratops y penetrantes ojos rubí que literalmente echaban fuego. Este estaba viendo a ambos.

"_¿Qué se les ofrece?_" –dijo el kaiju gigante ******

"_rey Astaroth, hay un problema_" –dijo el kaiju Cabeza de hacha- "_¿recuerda la 1ra vez que intentamos atacar este mundo?_" –dijo y Astaroth asiente- "_pues resulta que la misma amenaza de antes, los llamados jaegers siguen frustrando nuestros planes_"

"_¿QUE?_" –gritó Astaroth volando al kaiju Cabeza de hacha y ahorcándolo con su brazo de tenaza- "_no puedo creer esto, la vez anterior perdí a muchos de los nuestros por culpa de esos jaegers, y por culpa de 1 de ellos nuestro portal se destruyó, tuve que reunir mucha energía para lograr abrir otro portal, no dejaré que vuelvan a frustrar nuestros planes, osaron retarnos, osaron destruir nuestro portal, osaron ponernos un nombre ridículo, ¡osaron llamarnos kaijus! El peor nombre que pudo existir_" –dijo y lo suelta- "_quiero que los 2 vayan a la Tierra y los exterminen, no dejaré que nos destruyan otra vez_"

"_si mi rey_" –dijo el Cabeza de hacha y sale dejando solos a Otachi y Astaroth

"_Astaroth, ¿seguro que podremos?_" –dijo la Otachi (es hembra)

Astaroth se acercó a Otachi y le hace una suave caricia con su garra- "_claro corazón, la humanidad destruyó a nuestra gente, es hora de que les regresemos el favor, cuídate_" –dijo de forma tierna y la Otachi se aleja- "_que nada le pase ¿ok?_"

La Otachi ve su vientre el cual estaba voluminoso, estaba embarazada.

"_tranquilo, estará bien_" –dijo, abre sus alas y se va volando

"_prepárense humanos, porque esta vez voy enserio_" –dijo Astaroth volviendo a sentarse en su trono

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Si quieren ver como es Gipsy Danger 2.0, vean esta foto: fc07 . deviantart fs70 / i / 2013 / 211 / c / b / gipsy _ dange _ prediction _ by _ uchihaavenger666 - d6ftzch . png (todo junto).**

**** Los kaijus pueden hablar entre ellos en el fic.**

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Podrán los pilotos poder con esta nueva amenaza?**

**¿Podrá Astaroth adueñarse del planeta?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	3. Capítulo 2: armando los equipos

**Contestando reviews:**

**PERKONMEZ. **Qué bueno que te gusto, lo de los kaijus fue para no confundir a nadie.

**ROCK ROJA. **Gracias por el halago, espero seguir sabiendo de ti.

**Gipsy Danger17. **Gracias, la plática con Tendo se acerca un poco a 1 de la película, aquí tienes el cap. pa que lo leas.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **armando los equipos

1 mes antes de lo sucedido en el cap. anterior, el mariscal Hansen estaba revisando unos papeles con Newt y Hermann.

"este es mi dato, logramos cerrar el 1er abismo, pero al parecer no destruimos su mundo, por lo que fueron capaces de crear otro abismo" –dijo Newt

"al parecer si destruimos la raíz del problema todo se resolverá, su mundo será destruido" –dijo Hermann- "si ponemos una bomba en el núcleo de su mundo este se extinguirá"

"¿y cómo se supone que haremos eso?" –preguntó el mariscal Hansen

"pensaba que construyéramos un explosivo con un taladro laser programado para que viaje en su mundo a su núcleo, y para pasar por el abismo pensábamos implementarle piel de kaiju para leer su ADN y dejarlo pasar a su mundo" –dijo Newt

"¿pueden fabricar eso?" –preguntó el mariscal Hansen

"con el conocimiento que adquirimos con el enlace humano-kaiju podemos hacer eso y más" –dijo Hermann

"mmm… correcto, ¿y cuánto tiempo les tomará hacer 1 de esos?" –preguntó el mariscal Hansen

"bueno, tomando en cuenta los materiales, además de que la bomba debe ser del tamaño de un jaeger y debe generar una reacción nuclear de 11 femtómetros, una cantidad como esa equivaldría a 11 bombas nucleares, la cantidad de presupuesto que tenemos y la cantidad de piel de kaiju necesaria nos tomaría… 4 o 5 años" –dijo Hermann

"¿4 o 5 años? Eso es demasiado, además con los nuevos kaijus comenzarán a aparecer de diferentes categorías" –dijo el mariscal Hansen

"si, pero es la única opción que tenemos para destruir a los kaijus de una vez por todas" –dijo Newt

"solo tenemos un equipo, Raleigh y Mako, no podrán con todos los kaijus" –dijo el mariscal Hansen

"se construyeron nuevos jaegers y arreglaron a Cherno y Crimson" –dijo Hermann- "podemos reclutar nuevos pilotos los cuales pueden encargarse de los kaijus hasta terminar la construcción de la bomba"

"mmm… si no veo otra opción está bien" –dijo el mariscal Hansen- "¿Cuántos jaegers fueron construidos?"

"pues, 1 fue construido en Italia, otro en La India, en Alemania, en México, construyeron otro Striker Eureka, con Gipsy, Cherno y Crimson serían 8 jaegers" –dijo Newt

"8 equipos, con eso bastará" –dijo el mariscal Hansen- "¿Cómo los reclutaremos?"

"la cosa es ir a cada país por los mejores peleadores" –dijo Hermann

"de acuerdo, 1ro quiero ver los jaegers para saber cómo operan" –dijo el mariscal Hansen

"nos enviaron las imágenes en la computadora" –dijo Newt mostrando las fotos de los jaegers, 1ro mostraron el de Italia (para los que vieron la película "Los viajes de Gulliver" con Jack Black, ¿recuerdan que Gulliver se enfrenta a un robot? Pues el jaeger italiano se parece a ese robot, solo que es de cabeza y pecho blanco, las piernas eran verdes y los brazos rojos)- "este es el Mussolini, de Italia, fabricado en Nápoles, estructura de hierro sin aleaciones, 50 motores diesel por fibra muscular, equipado con manos eléctricas, lanzamisiles, espadas de cadena (la espada de cadena es como la de Gipsy Danger en la película) y un escudo protector a prueba de ácido, nombrado así en honor al militar Benito Amilcare Andrea Mussolini" –dijo y luego muestra a otro azul parecido a Romeo Blue [Romeo Blue fue el jaeger que se mostró en la narración de Raleigh en la película, aquí la foto: ** static4 . wikia . nocookie _ cb20131201195333 / pacificrim / images / 4 / 4e / Romeo _ Final _ Concept . jpg (todo junto)**], solo que este tenía 3 cabezas y 4 brazos- "este de aquí es Brahma Hurricane, de La India, fabricado en Nueva Delhi, estructura de titanio sin aleaciones, 40 motores diesel por fibra muscular, diseñado para ser pilotado por 4 pilotos, equipado con espadas de cadena en cada brazo, un cañón lanzallamas y cabezas rotadoras para ver donde se ubican los kaijus" –dijo y mostró al de Alemania, parecido a Horizon Brave [esta es una foto de Horizon Brave: ** pacificrim . wikia wiki / Horizon _ Brave (todo junto)**], solo que este era rojo, de cabeza blanca, con el símbolo nazi donde está el "3"- "este es Neo Nazi, de Alemania, fabricado en Berlín, hecho con los cascos de viejos tanques de la 2da guerra, 50 motores diesel por fibra muscular, equipado con lanzallamas, puños hidráulicos como Cherno, lanzamisiles, arpones de tenaza y espadas de cadena" –dijo y luego muestra el de México- "este es el Zapata, de México, fabricado en Acapulco, estructura de hierro sin aleaciones, 60 motores diesel por fibra muscular, equipado con lanzamisiles, cañón de plasma y sables como los de Striker" –dijo y luego muestra otro parecido al de Striker pero amarillo con visor azul- "y este es Striker Eureka 2.0, diseñado con el mismo armamento de Striker, ahora la duda es ¿Cómo encontraremos a los pilotos entre tantos?" *****

"yo sé dónde conseguir a 2" –dijo una voz en acento ruso

Ellos voltean y ven a un hombre en silla de ruedas sin la pierna izquierda, era Aleksis Kaidonovsky, antiguo piloto de Cherno Alpha quien había sobrevivido al ataque kaiju de Otachi y Gran espalda, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de su esposa Sasha Kaidonovsky quien si murió en el ataque, pero en el ataque perdió una pierna y quedó invalido incapaz de pilotar otro jaeger.

"¿ah sí? ¿dónde?" –preguntó el mariscal Hansen

"mis hijos, Sergei e Irina, al cumplir los 15 los inscribimos en la misma academia militar donde Sasha y yo entrenamos, son unos guerreros precisos y letales, creo que ellos son los indicados para ser los nuevos pilotos de Cherno Alpha" –dijo Aleksis

"eso es bueno, ¿y dónde están?" –preguntó Raleigh entrando con Mako y oyendo lo que dijo el piloto veterano

"no tengo idea" –dijo Aleksis

"si no tienes idea de donde están ¿por qué los mencionas?" –preguntó el mariscal Hansen

"pues solo quería decirlo por si sabían de ellos, pero veo que no, pasa que al graduarse de la academia militar huyeron de casa y ni Sasha ni yo volvimos a saber de ellos, pero lo que no puedo entender es por qué huyeron, si los tratábamos bien, siempre fuimos buenos padres, los apoyábamos, los cuidábamos bien y jamás los castigamos, eran hijos obedientes y buenos" –dijo Aleksis

"entiendo, ¿algo que sepas de ellos que nos ayude un poco a saber su paradero?" –preguntó Mako

"mmm, pues ahora que lo dices si, ellos eran muy fiesteros, donde sea que haya una fiesta los encontrarás ahí" –dijo Aleksis

"¿Dónde sea que haya fiestas? Creo saber dónde están, digo creo, si no están ahí buscamos a otros" –dijo Raleigh

"entiendo, tú y Aleksis irán ahí mientras yo voy a Australia, el Dr. Gottlieb a México, el Dr. Geizler a Alemania, Mako a China, enviaré al señor Choi a la India y a otro a Italia" –dijo el mariscal Hansen

"mejor que Mako vaya con Raleigh y yo voy a China, no sé si me atreva a ver a mis hijos, temo que me rechacen" –dijo Aleksis

"está bien, vayan todos" –dijo el mariscal Hansen

"si señor" –dijeron todos

Así todos fueron al aeropuerto para buscar a los nuevos pilotos.

**-En Río de Janeiro**

Raleigh pensaba que los hijos de Aleksis estaban en la ciudad de Río Brasil.

"¿qué te hace creer que están aquí?" –preguntó Mako saliendo del aeropuerto con Raleigh

"Aleksis dijo que ellos son fiesteros que les gustan las fiestas, ¿y qué mejor lugar para empezar a buscarlos que en esta ciudad donde siempre se la viven de fiesta? Además hoy es año nuevo por lo que habrá una gran fiesta en la playa Copacabana" –dijo Raleigh

"espero que sea cierto lo que dices" –dijo Mako

"yo también" –dijo Raleigh

Fueron a la playa Copacabana a buscar a los jóvenes donde había una fiesta, su idea era preguntar si hablaban ruso. Fueron con todos los jóvenes pero ninguno hablaba ruso, también preguntaban por Sergei e Irina.

"desculpe-me, ¿você fala russo?" –preguntó Raleigh en portugués a un joven (traductor: disculpe, ¿usted habla ruso?)

"oh não, desculpe" –dijo el joven (traducción: oh no, lo siento)

"ok obrigado na mesma" –dijo Raleigh y se alejó (traducción: ok gracias de todas formas)

Un sujeto en el escenario apaga la música y dice- "bem senhoras e senhores, é hora de virar refletor rosa para iluminar o casal para a última dança lenta do ano" –dijo y encienden un reflector en forma de corazón (traducción: muy bien damas y caballeros, es hora de encender el reflector rosado para alumbrar a la pareja para el último baile lento del año)

"¿qué dijo el hombre?" –preguntó Mako reuniéndose con Raleigh

"algo de un baile" –dijo Raleigh

"¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? Yo solo hablo español, inglés, ruso, coreano y chino" –dijo Mako- "anduve hablando ruso para ver si eran ellos pero no"

"los hablo todos, cuando estás en el programa jaeger hay muchos pilotos que ni hablan español, por eso Yancy y yo aprendimos todos los idiomas"

Pudieron continuar la charla pero son iluminados por una luz rosa y vieron que ellos fueron iluminados por el reflector rosado.

"senhoras e senhores, aqui é o casal sortudo que vai fazer a dança lenta final" –dijo el sujeto (traducción: damas y caballeros, aquí está la afortunada pareja que hará el último baile lento)

"¿qué dijo?" –preguntó Mako

"que tú y yo bailaremos" –dijo Raleigh, luego se da cuenta de lo que dice y ambos se ponen nerviosos, luego va con él sujeto- "ouvi o Sr. não podemos dançar só vim aqui para olhar para os filhos de um colega de trabalho" –dijo intentando zafarlos de eso (traducción: oiga señor no podemos bailar solo venimos aquí a buscar a los hijos de un compañero de trabajo)

"foram iluminados por refletor rosa, então não importa o que veio, sair para dançar, agora ¡trazer a música!" –dijo el sujeto (traducción: fueron iluminados por el reflector rosado, así que no importa a que vinieron, van a bailar, ahora ¡pongan la música!)

Ponen una canción lenta.

"¿qué haremos?" –preguntó Mako con los nervios a flor de piel

"pues habrá que darles lo que quieren si queremos salir cuanto antes de esto" –dijo Raleigh

Ambos nerviosos se tomaron de las manos, él puso una mano en la cintura de ella y ella una mano en el hombro de él y empezaron a bailar. Ambos estaban más nerviosos, pero con el pasar del tiempo se iban sintiendo mejor.

"esto es… lindo" –dijo Mako

"si" –dijo Raleigh

La danza se iba haciendo más emotiva para ambos, estaban compartiendo algo más además de la carga de Gipsy, ambos sentían algo por el otro, pero los nervios no dejaban que se confesaran. Luego de un largo tiempo de baile terminan la danza con Raleigh inclinado y sujetando a Mako. Ambos se miraban intensamente, el sujeto quiso hacerse el gracioso y comenzó a decir "beijo (beso en portugués)", todos comenzaron a decirlo también, Mako aunque no hablaba portugués entendía lo que decían y ambos se pusieron nerviosos al 1000%, los cariocas (carioca es el gentilicio de los que viven en Rio) seguían.

"¿ahora qué?" –preguntó Mako aun en esa posición

"pues… al mal paso darle prisa" –dijo Raleigh

Raleigh acercó a Mako hacia su rostro, Mako sabía lo que haría, y en vez de oponerse decide dejarse llevar por eso, ya estando cerca se dan un apasionante beso, todos aplaudieron por eso, el beso duró 50seg hasta que se separaron por falta de oxígeno, ambos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos al 2000% por eso, pero al ver que ni Sergei ni Irina estaban ahí se fueron a un hotel.

"listo señor Becket su habitación es la 115" –dijo la recepcionista quien también hablaba español

"gracias, que pérdida de tiempo Mako, no encontramos a ni 1 de los 2" –dijo Raleigh

"si, tal vez sean fiesteros pero no deben serlo tanto para venir aquí" –dijo Mako- "mañana iremos a otro lugar a buscar a Sergei e Irina"

"disculpen ¿a quienes dijeron que buscaban?" –preguntó la recepcionista con curiosidad

"a unos jóvenes fiesteros, Sergei e Irina" –dijo Raleigh

"¿Kaidonovsky?" –preguntó la recepcionista

"si, ¿Cómo sabe?" –preguntó Mako

"están aquí, en este hotel, vinieron a esta fiesta y se quedaron en este hotel" –dijo la recepcionista

"¿enserio? ¿dónde?" –preguntó Raleigh

"no sé si deba decirles, este hotel tiene estrictas reglas de no decir donde se hospeda cada inquilino a menos que sean familiares" –dijo la recepcionista

"escuche señorita, es algo muy importante, la vida de todos depende de que encontremos a Sergei e Irina Kaidonovsky" –dijo Raleigh

"mmm… ya que de hecho solo estoy de recepcionista ahora, ya conseguí un trabajo como modista" –dijo y revisa el inventario- "su habitación es la 209"

"se lo agradecemos" –dijo Mako, suben por el ascensor y caminan por un pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación 209- "aquí está"

"bueno entremos" –dijo Raleigh pero antes de tocar Mako detiene su mano

"mira la perilla" –dijo señalándola y ven una de esas cosas que pones en la perilla que dice "no molestar"- "no podemos hacer nada mientras eso esté ahí"

Raleigh puso su oreja en la puerta- "no oigo nada deben estar dormidos" –dijo y luego toca la puerta, espera 25seg y vuelve a tocar, otros 25 y toca y así sucesivamente- "ok ya me harté"

Raleigh dio un paso atrás y dio una fuerte patada que abrió la puerta. Al asomarse vieron la escena más incómoda del mundo: una pareja teniendo relaciones. La pareja al oír la puerta se detuvieron y se cubrieron con la sabana.

"¿qué hacen?" –preguntó el chico en acento ruso- "¡cierren la puerta!"

Raleigh cerró la puerta bien sonrojado por ver eso.

"no entiendo ¿Cómo no oímos eso?" –preguntó Raleigh

De repente la puerta de la habitación de enfrente se abre mostrando al conserje con una aspiradora que aun sonaba hasta que la apagó.

"disculpe señor ¿Cómo no oímos la aspiradora?" –preguntó Raleigh

"oh, hace unos años los huéspedes se quejaban de los ruidos que hacían otros huéspedes, como fiestas, relaciones y eso, entonces el dueño del hotel mandó a poner puertas especiales a prueba de ruido" –dijo el conserje- "¿por qué pregunta?"

Raleigh y Mako no dijeron nada, y el conserje se fue. La puerta se abre y de esta sale la pareja ya vestida con cara de enojo, el chico era de la estatura de Mako, tenía el pelo blanco, de aspecto intrépido y fuerte, la chica era unos 10cm menor que el chico tenía el pelo negro con rayos (rayos de pelo) blancos y bonita.

"sentimos haber hecho eso, es que era algo importante, buscamos a Sergei e Irina Kaidonovsky" –dijo Raleigh

"yo soy Sergei Kaidonovsky, ¿para qué nos buscan a mi hermana y a mí?" –preguntó el joven ruso

"¿recuerdas a Sasha y Aleksis Kaidonovsky?" –preguntó Mako

"son mis padres ¿Por qué preguntan?" –preguntó Sergei

"ellos fueron los 2 mejores pilotos jaeger que existieron, pero en un ataque kaiju categoría 4 Aleksis quedó invalido y Sasha, bueno…" –intentaba decir Raleigh pero no podía (digo ¿quién tiene el valor para decirle a alguien que apenas conoces que su madre murió? nadie)

Sergei ya entendía lo que quería decir con eso y bajó la mirada- "tranquilo, ya lo entiendo" –dijo

"lo siento tanto" –dijo Mako

"gracias ¿y yo qué tengo que ver?" –preguntó Sergei

"pues quiero felicitarlos a ti y a tu hermana Irina, fueron seleccionados y elegidos por su propio padre para ser los nuevos pilotos del jaeger modelo 1 Cherno Alpha" –dijo Raleigh

Sergei y la chica se sorprendieron por eso- "¿nuevos pilotos? ¿enserio?" –dijo Sergei

"si, ahora ¿dónde está tu hermana Irina?" –preguntó Mako

"aquí estoy" –dijo la chica con acento ruso

Raleigh y Mako abrieron como platos los ojos al oír eso, acabaron de ver a Sergei teniendo relaciones con una chica que resultó ser su hermana.

"osea que la chica con quien te vimos haciendo… eso ¿es tu hermana? ¿estabas teniendo relaciones con tu hermana? ¿Qué estás loco?" –dijo Raleigh aun sin creer lo que oía

"ya sé lo que dirás, pero déjame explicarlo, verán mis padre me pidieron cuidarla, ya que sería la única mujer en la academia por lo que los otros se volverían locos y querrían con ella. 2 meses después fui a ducharme y la encontré ahí, duchándose, fue la 1ra vez que vi a una mujer así y… también fue la 1ra vez que vi a mi hermana de un modo distinto al de antes, mis hormonas explotaron, entre con ella y pues… creo que ya saben que pasó después" –dijo Sergei

"esa también fue mi 1ra vez de ver a un hombre así y la 1ra vez que vi a mi hermano de un modo distinto al de antes, así que no me opuse" –dijo Irina- "después de eso nuestra relación creció a un punto de empezar a salir como pareja, pero teníamos que disfrutar eso hasta la graduación, sabíamos que al salir todo sería normal teniendo a mamá y papá en la casa"

"ah, eso lo aclara todo, no querían que su relación terminara y decidieron huir, ver el mundo e ir a fiestas como pareja" –dijo Raleigh

"si, entiendan entre ella y yo hay algo que no queremos que termine" –dijo Sergei

"con eso que oímos supongo que no aceptarán pilotar a Cherno" –dijo Mako

"no, si aceptamos" –dijo Irina

"ah, ¿sí entienden que estarán en el mismo lugar que su padre?" –preguntó Raleigh

"aceptaremos con tal de que mantengan a papá alejado cuando queramos estar solos" –dijo Sergei

"hecho" –dijo Raleigh- "nos vamos mañana en la mañana"

**-En Australia**

En Canberra Australia, el mariscal Hércules Hansen iba recorriendo los lugares. Saca su teléfono y marca a un número.

"Scott, soy Herc, tanto tiempo de no hablarnos" –dijo el mariscal Hansen en el teléfono- "estoy aquí en Canberra, ¿aun vives en esa casa o te mudaste?... ah ok, ahí nos vemos"

Colgó el teléfono, llamó a un taxi, le dijo a donde ir y el taxista lo lleva. Al llegar a una casa le paga al taxista, este se va, el mariscal llega a la entrada, toca la puerta y espera unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abre mostrando a un sujeto parecido al mariscal, pero de pelo negro.

"Herc, tanto tiempo sin verte" –dijo el sujeto y ambos se abrazan

"Scott, hermano me da gusto verte" –dijo el mariscal Hansen

"no has venido aquí desde hace años, cuando tú y yo éramos pilotos jaeger" –dijo Scott- "supe lo de Chuck, lo siento tanto"

El mariscal dio un suspiro de tristeza- "gracias, eso me anima un poco" –dijo

"no vienes desde hace años ¿a qué viniste?" –preguntó Scott

"un 2do abismo se abrió, los kaijus salen por doquier, se construyó un nuevo Striker y …" –iba a decir pero es interrumpido por Scott

"sin rodeos, ¿qué quieres?" –dijo Scott

"ach ok, quiero que tus hijos sean los pilotos de Striker Eureka 2.0" –dijo el mariscal Hansen

"¿qué? Pero mis hijos no creo que estén capacitados y no es por ofender, pero no quiero perderlos como tú perdiste a Chuck" –dijo Scott

"escucha Scott, con el tiempo que he visto a mis sobrinos yo sé que ellos si están bien capacitados, hasta creo que son mejores que tú, yo y Chuck" –dijo el mariscal Hansen

"mmm… creo que es mejor que ellos decidan" –dijo Scott

Ambos entraron y vieron a un joven parecido a Chuck pero de pelo negro, Scott Hansen Jr. y otro más joven de pelo rubio, Kurt Hansen, ambos entrenaban artes marciales.

"Scott, Kurt, miren quien llegó" –dijo Scott

"tío Herc" –dijeron ambos hermanos abrazando al mariscal Hansen y los corresponde

"hola chicos, miren como han crecido, Kurt, te ves más fuerte que la última vez que te vi" –dijo y ve a Scott Jr.- "Scott, te pareces a Chuck, igual de fuerte, igual de listo, hasta igual de terco"

"Herc tiene algo que decirles, algo que pedirles, de mí no depende, es decisión suya" –dijo Scott

"si, un nuevo abismo se abrió, los kaijus salen por doquier, se construyeron nuevos jaegers para combatir estas amenazas, y los necesito, quiero que sean los pilotos de Striker Eureka 2.0" –dijo el mariscal Hansen

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al oír eso.

"la verdad tío no sabemos, digo es emocionante que de tantos nos eligieras a nosotros, pero no sabemos" –dijo Scott Jr.

"y es algo muy peligroso, en la 1ra guerra kaiju se perdieron muchos jaegers" –dijo Kurt y ambos se retiran, pero son detenidos por su tío quien dijo algo que había dicho Pentecost

"¿no lo oyeron muchachos? El mundo está en peligro de desaparecer y puede que todos muramos, así que diré esto ¡¿Dónde prefieren morir?! ¡¿aquí?! ¡¿o en un jaeger?!" –gritó el mariscal Hansen sacando su autoridad interna (XD)

Ese discurso motivó a ambos jóvenes, lo único que pudieron decir fue "ahora empacamos" e ir a sus cuartos. ******

"yo iré, le prometí a mi esposa antes de morir que estaría al tanto de mis hijos" –dijo Scott

**-En México**

Hermann tomó un avión a México DF para buscar a quienes serían los pilotos del Zapata.

"ok, ¿Dónde empezar a buscar? Ach, yo no sé de estas cosas solo sé del abismo y los kaijus" –se dijo a si mismo

De pronto oye un ruido en un callejón, le da curiosidad, va al callejón y ve a 2 tipos peleando.

"_estos lucen prometedores_" –prensó Hermann y va con ellos

**-2min después**

Hermann salió del callejón lleno de golpes, rasguños y un ojo morado caminando aun peor de lo que camina estando cojo.

"no puedo creer que se atrevieran a lastimar a un cojo" –dijo Hermann

Hermann buscó a mucha gente para conseguir a 2 pilotos, pero no tenía éxito, unos decían que no, otros se reían de él, otros lo golpeaban, etc…

"ach, olvídalo Hermann nunca encontraras a alguien que piloté al Zapata" –dijo Hermann quien ya batallaba para caminar y estaba lleno de heridas

"señor" –lo llamó un joven vendedor ambulante con unas entradas en acento mexicano- "¿me compra un boleto? Son de la pelea entre Juan Manuel "Dinamita" Márquez y Saúl "Canelo" Álvarez contra Mike "Mile high" Alvarado y Timothy "Desert storm" Bradley, 250 pesos" *******

"no tengo tiempo para boxeo tengo que encontrar a alguien" –dijo Hermann

"ah cliente negociador, de acuerdo, para que vea que soy bueno se lo dejo en 150 pesos" –dijo y vio a Hermann pensando- "de acuerdo, que sean 100 pesos"

"si le compro un boleto ¿me dejará tranquilo?" –dijo Hermann ya harto y el sujeto asiente- "de acuerdo" –dijo y le da el dinero, toma el boleto y el sujeto se va- "bueno, ya compré este boleto mejor no lo desperdicio"

Dicho eso se fue a ver la pelea que era esa noche. Una vez llegó compró algo de botana (la verdad no sé si ahí vendan botana pero 1 es el autor aquí y hace lo que quiere) y vio que el anunciante presenta a los luchadores.

"en la esquina roja ambos de peso welter [osea de peso entre 140 y 147 lb (libras)], de aquí de México, Juan "Dinamita" Márquez y Saúl "Canelo" Álvarez" –dijo y ambos chocan sus puños- "y en la esquina azul ambos también de peso welter, de EUA, Mike "Mile high" Alvarado y Timothy "Desert storm" Bradley" –dijo y ambos hacen unos movimientos para presumir- "será un combate de 5 rounds por el campeonato de la liga de boxeo doble"

Inició la pelea, por un momento los americanos llevaban la ventaja, pero después del 3er round los mexicanos iban emparejados con los americanos hasta que tomaron la ventaja. Hermann los veía, los veía tan coordinados, como si supieran que hacer y cuando hacerlo, creo que ya sabía a quién escoger. La pelea terminó con los mexicanos ganando por knock-out y ganando el título de campeones de boxeo doble, al terminar Hermann se escabulló a los vestidores y encontró a los 4 boxeadores preparados para irse.

"hola" –dijo Hermann asustando un poco a ambos

"¿Quién eres?" –preguntó Márquez en acento mexicano

"soy Hermann Gottlieb, vengo a hablar contigo y Álvarez" –dijo Hermann

"creo saber que quieres, ¿Para quién es el autógrafo?" –preguntó Álvarez con una libreta en acento mexicano

"no, no quiero un autógrafo, vengo del programa jaeger y quiero reclutarlos a ambos para ser los nuevos pilotos del juego mexicano, el Zapata" –dijo Hermann

"¿pilotos jaeger? No lo sé amigo" –dijo Márquez

"por favor, los vi tan coordinados, son compatibles y perfectos, el destino del mundo está en sus manos" –dijo Hermann

"amigo no es no" –dijo Álvarez

Hermann frunció el ceño y cerró los casilleros de ambos con tanta fuerza casi machucando sus manos de no haber sido por sus reflejos de boxeador.

"escúchenme bien par de idiotas, fui apaleado por mucha gente, golpeado con puños, palos, me robaron mi cartera de camino hacia acá, puede que mi otra pierna tampoco ande bien y también puede que me den fuertes contusiones ¡y no llegué hasta aquí para que me digan que no! ¡Quiero que sepan que hace unos años me enlacé con un kaiju así que si no aceptan me veré en la penosa opción de llamar a un kaiju con mi enlace y que los devore a ambos¡" –gritó Hermann

Ambos boxeadores se asustaron por el último comentario- "¿Cuándo salimos?" –preguntaron ambos

"mañana temprano" –dijo Hermann

Ambos mexicanos se fueron a hacer sus maletas, los americanos se acercan a Hermann.

"¿en serio puedes hacer eso?" –preguntó Alvarado

"no, lo dije para asustarlos y cayeron" –dijo en forma burlona y se fue

**-En Alemania**

Newton tomó un avión a Hamburgo, oyó que ahí estaba la mejor academia militar en Alemania. Una vez que llegó a Hamburgo tomó su equipaje y se dirigió a la academia donde encontró a un grupo de jóvenes y adultos entrenando. Llegó a la oficina del general Augusto Merkel.

"insgesamt guter tag" –dijo Newton en alemán (traducción: buenos días general)

"guten morgen, ¿wer sind sie?" –dijo el general Merkel (traducción: buenos días, ¿quién es usted?)

"Dr. Geizler uhr, ich komme aus Hong Kong, ich bin jaeger programm, ich bin hier, um ihre zwei besten soldaten für neue piloten Neo Nazi deutschen jaeger rekrutieren" –dijo Newton (traducción: soy el doctor Geizler, vengo de Hong Kong, soy del programa jaeger, estoy aquí para reclutar a sus 2 mejores soldados para ser los nuevos pilotos del jaeger alemán Neo Nazi)

"ich sehe, brauche ich die erlaubnis von seinem chef, um zwei meiner soldaten zu ergreifen, um wissenschaft nach Hongkong zu verlassen" –dijo el general Merkel (traducción: ya veo, necesito el permiso de su jefe para sacar a dos de mis soldados de la academia para irse a Hong Kong)

"ich hier bin" –dijo Newton mostrando el permiso del mariscal Hansen (traducción: aquí lo tengo)

El general vio el permiso y vio que era autentico.

"zustimmen, alles ist gut, komm mit mir, sir" –dijo y los 2 salieron a ver a los soldados (traducción: de acuerdo todo está bien, acompáñeme señor)

Llegaron con los soldados y el general llamó a 2 de ellos, 1 era joven de 22 años pelo rubio con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho en forma de relámpago y un arete de aro en su oreja izquierda, el otro tenía como 30 años, su pelo era castaño, le faltaba el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda y estaba ciego, se notaba por los lentes oscuros y el bastón.

"sie sind unsere besten soldaten, Alphonse Brauer" –dijo el general señalando al ciego- "und Hänsel Kugler" –dijo señalando al rubio (traducción: y Hansel Kugler)

"ah, ist einer von ihnen Blinde" –dijo Newton en susurro al general (traducción: ah, 1 de ellos está ciego)

"kann blind sein, aber seine anderen vier Sinne sind übermenschliche Schärfe, aber am besten von allen ist, dass das Ohr macht ein Radarsignal als Daredevil" –dijo el general y va con sus soldados[traducción: puede estar ciego, pero sus 4 sentidos restantes tienen una agudeza superhumana, pero lo mejor de todo es que su oído emite una especie de señal de radar como Daredevil (el héroe de Marvel)]- "Brauer, wurden ausgewählt, um Glückwünsche Kugler nach Hong Kong für Piloten jaeger gehen" –dijo (traducción: Brauer, Kugler felicidades fueron seleccionados para ir a Hong Kong para ser pilotos jaeger)

Ambos soldados se sorprendieron por eso, jamás pensaron que serían pilotos.

"sie, um Ihre Sachen zu packen, morgen nach Hongkong zu gehen und wird installiert sind" –dijo el general (traducción: vayan a empacar sus cosas, mañana iran a Hong Kong y se instalarán)

Los 2 nuevos pilotos fueron a empacar sus cosas para ir a Hong Kong para mañana.

**-En China**

Aleksis Kaidonovsky tomó un avión a Pekín para buscar a 3 pilotos para Crimson Typhoon. Salió con su silla de ruedas y su equipaje. Exploró por toda Pekín para encontrar a alguien que merezca pilotar a Crimson Typhoon, él siendo un piloto veterano sabe escoger a un piloto de muchos. Como no habían cuarteles militares en Pekín fue a muchas academias de artes marciales, pero ninguna tenía lo que buscaba. Hasta que llegó a una al aire libre (la misma en la que entra Jaden Smith en Karate kid 2010) y ve a unos niños entrenando, ve a todos y lo que veía lo veía prometedor. Entró a un edificio y vio a los mayores de edad sentados en círculo y su maestro entre ellos.

"¡nǐ shì yīgè gāngà de zhège xuéyuàn, wǒ hěn jīngyà, méiyǒu dànchū! Yīnggāi shì zhèyàng de sān bāo tāi, zài yīgè yuè nèi, tāmen shèfǎ huòdé hēi dài" –dijo el maestro sonando enfadado (traducción: ¡ustedes son una vergüenza para esta academia, me sorprende que no los haya expulsado! deberían ser como las trillizas, ellas en un solo mes lograron obtener el cinturón negro)- "Lín, jiāo měilíng lái dào zhèlǐ" –dijo llamando a las trillizas (traducción: Lin, Jiao, Mei ling vengan aquí)

Las trillizas Lin, Jiao y Mei ling Xing fueron con el maestro.

"wǒ xīwàng dàjiā de liǎn, wǒ gǎndào zìháo shǒubiǎo" –dijo el maestro (traducción: quiero que se las queden viendo y observen como me enorgullecen)- "nǚhái xiànzài jiù kāishǐ" –dijo (traducción: ahora chicas inicien)

Las chicas tomaron un bokken (son como katanas, pero en vez de metal son de madera) y se pusieron en el centro del círculo.

"kāishǐ" –dijo el maestro (traducción: inicien)

Las 3 iniciaron un combate entre ellas, se movían de una manera muy sincronizada, como si conocieran el movimiento de la otra y supieran que hacer, Aleksis vio esa destreza, era similar, incluso mejor que la de los trillizos Wei tang [antiguos pilotos de Crimson Typhoon Q.E.P.D (Que En Paz Descansen)]. La forma en la que movían los brazos le recordaba el movimiento de los trillizos (la formación thundercloud). El encuentro terminó con las 3 empatadas.

"¿kàn dàole ma? Wǒ jiàole yīgè jìnéng, zhèxiē nǚhái yǒu qiántú de gōngfū dàshī" –dijo el maestro (traducción: ¿lo ven? a eso le llamo destreza, estas chicas tienen un futuro como maestras de kung fu)

"disculpe señor" –lo llamó Aleksis- "quiero hablar con las trillizas"

"wǒ bù míngbái tā shuō shénme xiānshēng" –dijo el maestro (traducción: no entiendo lo que dice señor)

"shuō, tā xīwàng yǔ wǒmen jiāotán" –dijo Mei ling y va con sus hermanas a hablar con Aleksis (traducción: dijo que quiere hablar con nosotras)- "discúlpelo, es que no habla español, por suerte nosotras si"

"de acuerdo, ustedes son increíbles" –dijo Aleksis- "miren seré franco, el mundo está en peligro, un 2do abismo se abrió, una 2da guerra kaiju está empezando, hace una semana hubo un evento doble, nuestros pilotos la tuvieron difícil, ya que eran 2 contra 1, tenemos un plan para destruir el 2do abismo, 2 jaegers destruidos fueron arreglados y se construyeron nuevos, quiero que las 3 sean las pilotos del jaeger chino, Crimson Typhoon"

"¿QUEEEEEEE?" –gritaron las 3 en coro llamando la atención de los demás quienes no entendían nada

"¿habla enserio?" –dijo Lin aun sin creer lo que oye

"no puedo hablar más enserio, y lo diré de esta forma, el destino del mundo está en nuestras manos" –dijo Aleksis

Las trillizas lo pensaron por un momento- "aceptamos" –dijeron las 3 en coro

"se los agradezco, mañana salimos, hagan sus maletas" –dijo Aleksis saliendo del lugar

**-En La India**

Tendo Choi tomó un avión a Tripura para encontrar a los pilotos de Brahma Hurricane, sabía que de ahí había una academia militar y fue para reclutar a los pilotos. Una vez que llegó fue a la oficina del general Scooter.

"Sabhī kō namaskāra, mērā nāma maiṁ hāṅgakāṅga Shatterdome sē ātē haiṁ, cō'ī Tendo hai. Maiṁ na'ē pāyalaṭōṁ hindū brahmā jaigara tūphāna hōnē kē li'ē usakā sabasē acchā sainikōṁ kī 4 kō dēkha rahā hūm̐ kyōṅki maiṁ yahām̐ āyā thā" –dijo Tendo en hindi (traducción: Hola general, mi nombre es Tendo Choi, vengo del Shatterdome de Hong Kong. Vine aquí porque busco a 4 de sus mejores soldados para ser los nuevos pilotos del jaeger hindú Brahma Hurricane)

"Sunā hōgā, jaisā ki yahām̐ bhārata mēṁ sabasē acchā sainikōṁ kō praśikṣita hai, lēkina sirpha pahalī jarūrata hai apanē mālika sē anumati, aura sainikōṁ kō nahīṁ mila sakatā hai, kyōṅki śrī cō'ī kī kr̥pā" –dijo el general Scooter (traducción: Un placer señor Choi, pues como habrá oído, aquí se entrenan a los mejores soldados de La India, pero antes necesitaré un permiso de su jefe, no puedo sacar solo así a los soldados)

Tendo sacó de su bolsillo un permiso firmado por el mariscal Hansen y se la dio al general. El general Scooter leyó el permiso y encontró todo bien, ambos salieron con los soldados.

"Mōgalī, Padma, Ravi Kumāra, idhara ā'ō" –dijo el general llamando a 4 de sus soldados (traducción: Mowgli, Padma, Ravi, Kumar, vengan aquí)

4 soldados (3 chicos y una chica) de 25 años y piel morena se acercan con Tendo y el general. Ravi y Mowgli eran mellizos, de pelo largo hasta la nuca y aspecto rudo, Kumar era alto y musculoso, pero de aspecto amistoso con un peinado estilo Mr. T y Padma tenía un físico despampanante que hipnotizaría a cualquiera con un peinado estilo Rihanna (un lado más largo que el otro tapándole un ojo).

"Śrī cō'ī, vē mōgalī, ravi kumāra aura padma, akādamī kē śīrṣa cāra sainikōṁ aura akhila bhāratīya haiṁ" –dijo el general presentando a sus soldados (traducción: señor Choi, ellos son Mowgli, Ravi, Kumar y Padma, los 4 mejores soldados de esta academia y de toda La India)- "Sainikōṁ, vaha Shatterdome hāṅgakāṅga sē ātā Tendo cō'ī, hai, aura kāryakrama jaigara kē li'ē bhartī karanē kē li'ē ātā hai" –les dijo a ellos (traducción: soldados, él es Tendo Choi, viene del Shatterdome de Hong Kong, y viene a reclutarlos para el programa jaeger)

Los 4 se sorprenden por eso.

"¿hamēṁ kyōṁ?" –preguntó Ravi (traducción: ¿por qué a nosotros?)

"Cāra akādamī mēṁ sabasē acchā sainika haiṁ kyōṅki" –dijo Tendo (traducción: porque los 4 son los mejores soldados de esta academia)- "Duniyā khatarē mēṁ hai aura āpa isē surakṣita rakhanē kē li'ē kī taraha hama lōgōṁ kī jarūrata" –dijo (traducción: el mundo está en peligro y necesitamos a pilotos como ustedes para que se mantenga a salvo)

Los 4 soldados lo pensaron y dieron su respuesta.

"Svīkāranā" –dijeron los 4 en coro (traducción: aceptamos)

Los 4 nuevos pilotos hicieron sus maletas para salir el día siguiente.

**-En Italia**

El mariscal Hansen envió a un ingeniero a Venecia para buscar a los pilotos del Mussolini. Lo que sería difícil porque ahí no había ni academias militares o de artes marciales. Así que decidió buscar en bares y no tuvo éxito, barrios de mal agüero y tampoco, prisiones y tampoco. Hasta que escuchó golpes en un barrio y a escondidas ve que eran 2 mafiosos golpeando a un sujeto.

"¿no confié en ti? ¿no éramos amigos?" –dijo 1 de ellos al tipo que golpeaban en acento italiano (ambos hablan en ese acento)- "tú nos prometiste la paga y ¿qué haces con ella? La apuestas en el hipódromo y lo pierdes todo" –dijo y patea al sujeto que se veía mal

"lamentarás el día que conociste a Mario Gabrielli" –dijo señalándose a sí mismo- "y a Luigi Bellini" –dijo señalando a su compañero, luego saca un arma y le dispara matándolo.

Mario Gabrielli era alto y rubio de 35 años, Luigi Gabrielli era de pelo castaño y de 20 años.

"deshagámonos del cuerpo" –dijo Mario

"qué bueno que nadie vio nada" –dijo Luigi

"yo lo vi todo" –dijo el ingeniero, ambos mafiosos se voltean con sus armas pero lo ven con una metralleta- "bajen sus armas"

Ambos bajan sus armas y alzan los brazos.

"oiga espere no podemos ir a la cárcel ya se lo que les pasa a los nuestros, no me iría bien en la silla" –dijo Luigi pidiendo clemencia

"debieron pensarlo antes de dedicarse a esto" –dijo el ingeniero y luego lo piensa- "les diré que, no los llevaré a la cárcel, pero a cambio deben venir conmigo al Shatterdome de Hong Kong y renunciar a esta vida de mafiosos para ser los nuevos pilotos del jaeger italiano, el Mussolini, solo eso, o llamo a la policía"

Ambos lo pensaron por un momento.

"de acuerdo" –dijeron en coro

"bien, vamos a un hotel y mañana salimos a Hong Kong" –dijo el ingeniero

**-Al día siguiente (todo lo que vieron pasó al mismo tiempo)**

Todos ya habían llegado al Shatterdome con los nuevos pilotos. El mariscal Hansen estaba en la entrada junto con su hermano y sobrinos esperando a los demás. De repente 5 helicópteros llegan, de estos salen Raleigh, Mako, Aleksis, Tendo, Newton, Hermann y el ingeniero junto con los pilotos.

"buenos días señores, veo que tuvieron éxito" –dijo el mariscal Hansen y va con los nuevos pilotos- "buenos días damas y caballeros, ¿así que ustedes serán los nuevos pilotos de los nuevos jeagers?" –dijo y todos dudando asienten- "mi nombre es Hércules Hansen, pero para ustedes soy mariscal" ********

Todos subieron al ascensor de la entrada donde había órganos de kaiju.

"atrás conseguir especímenes de kaiju como estos es difícil pueden ver, pero no tocar" –dijo Newton alejándolos de los órganos

Todo iba en silencio, hasta que Aleksis decide romper el silencio.

"Sergei, Irina, tanto tiempo" –dijo sonando tímido

"… privet (hola en ruso) papá" –dijeron ambos sonando serios

"escuchen no sé lo que hicimos o yo o Sasha para que huyeran, pero en serio lo siento, lo menos que quiero es morir sin estar acompañado de mi familia" –dijo Aleksis con la mirada baja

Sergei e Irina se sintieron mal por su padre en ese momento, huyeron de casa para estar juntos, pero jamás pensaron en que sus padres se preocuparían mucho. Intercambian miradas y ambos abrazan a Aleksis lo que lo sorprende.

"no tuvieron la culpa, lo que pasa es que ya estábamos graduados así que podíamos hacer lo que queríamos y decidimos viajar" –dijo Irina

"¿pero por qué no nos dijeron? Lo hubiéramos aceptado, y hubieran escrito" –dijo Aleksis correspondiendo los abrazos

"si, lo sentimos, ahora mamá falleció y sin saber de nosotros, pero al menos tú sigues aquí y te prometemos estar cerca" –dijo Sergei

"bueno, al menos se han mantenido juntos" –dijo Aleksis soltando los abrazos

"si, más juntos de lo que crees Aleksis" –dijo Raleigh recordando lo que vio con Mako y los hermanos le dedican una mirada de "no vengas de chismoso" y se calla

"no pude evitar notar que estamos en este ascensor con Juan Manuel Márquez y Saúl Álvarez" –dijo el mariscal Hansen

"a ellos los escogí para ser los pilotos del Zapata" –dijo Hermann

"dijo que si no aceptábamos usaría su enlace kaiju para llama devorarnos" –dijo Álvarez

"¿qué? Eso no se…" –iba a decir Newton pero Hermann le pisa el pie callándose

El ascensor se detuvo y avanzaron hasta la entrada.

"Srta. Mori, abra la puerta" –dijo el mariscal Hansen y Mako con la clave abre la puerta- "damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Shatterdome"- la puerta se abrió mostrando todo el personal, ingenieros y los jaegers que ya habían llegado al Shatterdome e inicia el recorrido- "eso que ven sobre la entrada es el reloj de guerra, se reinicia con cada ataque de kaiju, nos mantiene alerta"

"wow, este lugar es tan grande, ¿Cómo cuantos jaegers caben aquí?" –preguntó Márquez

"en bahías como esta hay espacio para 30 jaegers, pero solamente tenemos 8 jaegers, una vez que sean entrenados los pilotarán y pelearán contra los kaijus" –dijo el mariscal Hansen- "escuchen seré claro, tenemos una idea para destruir el 2do abismo, el Dr. Gottlieb y el Dr. Geizler planean construir una bomba especial para destruir su mundo, pero la construcción tardará 5 años, mientras tanto debemos proteger a toda la gente, la misión es ganar tiempo para la construcción de la bomba" –dijo y van con el 1er jaeger- "Crimson Typhoon de China, 1 de los más grandes, fabricado en Changzhou, estructura de titanio sin aleaciones, 50 motores diesel por fibra muscular, un guerrero preciso y letal, lo pilotaban los hermanos Wei tang, trillizos, locales, lograron defender el puerto de Hong Kong con éxito 7 veces, su técnica era la formación thundercloud"

"ah si la técnica de 3 brazos" –dijo Jiao viendo el jaeger, luego ven cerca del jaeger un altar con la foto de los trillizos Wei tang

"si, y era muy efectiva, ese será el jaeger que tú y tus hermanas pilotarán" –dijo el mariscal Hansen y continua el recorrido llegando con otro jaeger- "ese es Brahma Hurricane de La India, 1 de los nuevos, estructura de titanio sin aleaciones, 40 motores diesel por fibra muscular, diseñado para ser pilotado por 4 pilotos"

"se nota por los 4 brazos y las 3 cabezas" –dijo Mario

"ese será el jaeger pilotarán los hindúes" –dijo el mariscal y continua el recorrido llegando al próximo jaeger- "ese tanque es el último de los T-90 Cherno Alpha, modelo 1 de 1ra generación, el jaeger más antiguo y pesado en servicio, pero que no los engañe, es una letal máquina de guerra, lo pilotaban Sasha y Aleksis Kaidonovsky, con ellos se mantuvo intacto por 6 años, 6 años sin ningún rasguño"

Los hermanos se acercan al jaeger y ven un altar con la foto de Sasha.

"privet mamá, tanto tiempo" –dijo Sergei soltando unas lagrimas

"sigues igual de linda como te recordaba" –dijo Irina también soltando lagrimas

"creo que mejor los dejamos solos" –dijo Aleksis

"de acuerdo, sigamos" –dijo el mariscal y continúan el recorrido- "ese verde de ahí es el Zapata de México, fabricado en Acapulco, estructura de hierro sin aleaciones, 60 motores diesel por fibra muscular"

Márquez da un silbido- "que bonito" –dijo

"qué bueno que te gustó porque será el que pilotarás con Álvarez" –dijo el mariscal y continúan el recorrido- "este es Neo Nazi de Alemania, fabricado en Berlín, hecho con los cascos de viejos tanques de la 2da guerra, 50 motores diesel por fibra muscular, será el jaeger que pilotarán los alemanes"

"disculpen ¿alguien además de mi notó que 1 de ellos es ciego?" –preguntó Luigi

"lo es, pero tiene sus otros 4 sentidos aún más fuertes, se las arreglará" –dijo Newton y ve que se acercan al siguiente jaeger

"el grandulón tricolor es el Mussolini de Italia, fabricado en Nápoles, estructura de hierro sin aleaciones, 50 motores diesel por fibra muscular, equipado con un escudo protector a prueba de ácido, ese será el que pilotarán los italianos" –dijo el mariscal y llegan con el ultimo jaeger- "y por ultimo Striker Eureka 2.0, fabricado en Australia, equipado con el mismo armamento de su predecesor (Striker Eureka), será el que pilotarán mis sobrinos"

"ok, ¿y cuando inicia nuestro entrenamiento?" –preguntó Scott Jr.

"el de ustedes en 1hr, las trillizas deberán esperar por lo menos 1 mes hasta que Crimson esté completamente arreglado" –dijo el mariscal- "mientras tanto Srta. Mori, lleve a los pilotos a su habitación"

Mako llevó a los nuevos pilotos a sus respectivas habitaciones, habitaciones compartidas por piloto.

"pilotos, antes de cualquier cosa tengan esto, son trajes de hule para usar los trajes de circuitos, pónganselos bajo la ropa y prepárense" –dijo Mako

Todos hicieron caso. Los hermanos rusos estaban en su cuarto a solas.

"bueno, después de tanto vemos a nuestro padre" –dijo Irina- "tal parece que no tendremos muchos momentos a solas"

"bueno, aprovechemos que estamos solos ahorita" –dijo Sergei en tono seductor

Sergei toma a su hermana, la acuesta en la cama y empieza a besarla, ella lo corresponde, él acariciaba su cabello y ella el suyo, sus lenguas danzaban como serpientes en apareo. Ella empezó a acariciar su mejilla la cual estaba caliente, ambos estaban excitados, Sergei se acercó al oído de Irina y empezó a lamerlo, ella gemía de placer, él exploró con su mano cada parte de las caderas de ella; la cabeza de Irina estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada más que en aquellas sensaciones que él le provocaba. Sergei metió la mano en la blusa de su hermana y acariciaba su cintura, abdomen, hasta llegar al busto, ella gemía aún más. Estaban listos para hacerlo hasta que…

"atención pilotos, prepárense para pruebas de pilotaje" –dijo una voz en el altavoz lo que hizo que los hermanos se detuvieran

"¡ay no ma**s!" –gritó Sergei levantándose enojado por interrumpir el momento- "¡justo cuando quiero hacerlo con mi hermana suena la alarma!" –dijo y ve a su hermana aun acostada- "terminemos con esto rápido y continuemos" –dijo mirándola seductoramente y guiñándole un ojo *********

Todos los pilotos salieron de sus habitaciones para preparase para las pruebas de pilotaje, al llegar con los ingenieros se quitaron dejando los trajes de hule, cada 1 de los ingenieros les puso los trajes de circuitos, los de los rusos eran de color bronce, los de los sobrinos del mariscal eran verde militar, los de los mexicanos eran cafés, los de los hindúes eran plateados, los de los alemanes eran amarillos y los de los italianos eran blancos. Los llevaron a las cabezas de los jaegers y los ajustaron en los arneses, dan una corta caída hasta unirse a los cuerpos (en caso de Brahma que tiene 3 cabezas estas estaban unidas en una base, colocaron a 2 pilotos en la cabeza de en medio los que son los que caminan y mueven 2 brazos, colocan a los otros en las cabezas laterales que movían los otros 2 brazos), enganchan los jaegers a los helicópteros y los sacaron fuera del Shtterdome donde había una tormenta que azotaba el mar.

"Sr. Choi inicie protocolo entre pilotos" –dijo el mariscal

"entendido" –dijo Tendo en la computadora- "iniciando enlace neuronal"

**-Con los pilotos**

"secuencia de protocolo de enlace entre pilotos" –dijeron las voces de todos los jaegers- "enlace neuronal… iniciado"

Cada piloto entró en la cabeza del otro, viendo cada 1 de sus recuerdos, ya sean buenos, malos, íntimos, ocultos, etc… Al terminar sintieron como si les hubieran dado un electroshock.

"iniciando liberación" –dijo Tendo en la computadora

Los agarres de los jaegers se sueltan liberándolos en el mar en aguas poco profundas. Cada piloto calibra cada hemisferio.

"_aquí el mariscal Hércules Hansen, este será un ejercicio de campo, si hay problemas traten de resolverlos, si son difíciles enviaremos a Gipsy como refuerzo_" –dijo el mariscal desde el Shatterdome

Los pilotos empezaron a explorar el lugar, todo iba de maravilla.

**-En el Shatterdome**

"bueno todo parece perfecto, ya tenemos a los equipos" –dijo Tendo- "yo digo que celebremos, cuando regresen haremos una fie…" –dijo pero es interrumpido por la alarma

"actividad en el abismo, evento séxtuple" –dijo la voz de la alarma lo que asustó a todos, nunca antes hubo un evento de 6 kaijus- "6 presencias, indicador de dilatación: categoría 1" –dijo la voz de la alarma

"ay dios, esto no puede ser debo avisar a los chicos" –dijo Tendo y enciende el comunicador- "pilotos, pilotos ¿me escuchan?"

**-Con los pilotos**

"relájate Tendo si te escuchamos" –dijo Kurt desde Striker- "¿qué pasa?"

"_el abismo se acaba de abrir, hay 5 presencias todas de categoría 1, nombres clave Zigra, Cuerno de cañón, Ventisca, Cabeza de hongo, Geedorah y Rompehuesos, estense alerta, enviaremos a Gipsy a apoyarlos intenten ganar tiempo, están a 5km de donde están_" –dijo Tendo desde el Shatterdome

Todos los pilotos se pusieron alerta.

**-En el Shatterdome**

"Sr. Beckett, Srta. Mori, prepárense para ser desplegados" –dijo el mariscal

Raleigh y Mako van corriendo a prepararse.

**-Con los pilotos**

"LOCCENT, aquí el Zapata, vamos llegando a donde nos dijeron" –dijo Márquez- "preparando al Zapata para modo de combate, encendiendo faros"

"LOCCENT, aquí el Mussolini, ya vamos llegando, preparando modo de combate y encendiendo faros" –dijo Luigi

"LOCCENT, aquí Cherno Alpha arribando a la zona, modo de combate" –dijo Sergei- "Cherno Alpha en posición, Cherno Alpha cuidando la costa, faro encendido"

"LOCCENT, Striker está listo para entrar en acción" –dijo Scott Jr

"LOCCENT, nos acercamos y aguardamos instrucciones" –dijo Kurt

"_quédense en el agua y combatan a discreción_" –dijo el mariscal desde el Shatterdome- "_escuchen, estense alerta y abran bien los ojos, ustedes apenas son novatos, unos categoría 1 pueden ser un infierno para ustedes_"

Cada jaeger comenzó a explorar la zona.

**-En Shatterdome**

"1 de ellos se acerca a Brahma" –dijo Tendo viendo el radar

**-Con los pilotos**

Brahma estaba avanzando.

"Sahī, 02:00 Taka kō'ī āndōlana" –dijo Kumar quien estaba en la cabeza de en medio con Padma (hay movimiento a la derecha, a las 2:00)

El kaiju sale dando a conocer como era, era Zigra, que era parecido al verdadero Zigra (el de la película Gamera vs Zigra) con un aspecto más de kaiju quien da un salto y golpea a Brahma con su aleta, Brahma se levanta.

"Calō aba kārravā'ī mēṁ milatā hai" –dijo Ravi quien estaba en la cabeza lateral derecha (traducción: pongámonos en acción ahora)

Los 4 pilotos se ponen en posición y suenan la bocina. El kaiju al oír la bocina de Brahma planea darle otro golpe, pero Brahma le atrapa ambas aletas con 2 brazos y con los otros 2 empieza a golpear a Zigra en el rostro, Zigra enfurecido lanza fuego de su boca a Brahma el cual lo suelta.

"hama apanē āpa kō dūra karanē kē li'ē anumati nahīṁ dī jā'ēgī" –dijo Padma (traducción: vamos no nos dejemos vencer)

De repente atrás de Brahma salta otro kaiju, era Cuerno de cañón, tenía una cresta como de triceratops y en la frente tenía un cuerno el cual era hueco con un agujero que se montó sobre Brahma. Ambos kaijus estaban atacando al jaeger hindú.

"Tūphāna brahmā, hama dō samarthana kī jarūrata kaijus hama para hamalā kiyā hai" –dijo Mowgli ubicado en la cabeza lateral izquierda en el comunicador (traducción: Brahma Hurricane, tenemos a dos kaijus atacándonos necesitamos apoyo)

Gracias a los traductores el Zapata supo lo que decían.

"resistan Brahma vamos en camino" –dijo Álvarez y ambos van corriendo hacia los hindúes

El Zapata iba acercándose a Brahma pero frente a ellos sale otro kaiju, era Cabeza de hongo, tenía una estructura ósea en la cabeza en forma de champiñón, salta y golpea al Zapata.

"Brahma estaremos con ustedes en 2min tal vez más" –dijo Márquez y ambos se ponen en posición de boxeo

Mientras el Zapata empezaba su pelea Cuerno de cañón planeaba un golpe a la cabeza de en medio oye una bocina, mira atrás y ve a Cherno corriendo hacia él, Cherno le da un codazo a Cuerno de cañón lo que hace que suelte a Brahma, Cherno lo toma de la cabeza con un brazo a modo de abrazo y le da un golpe con el otro, luego otro con la suspensión hidráulica.

"prinyat' eto" –dijo Sergei dándole un martillo derecho y en ruso (traducción: toma esto)- "grebanyy ublyudok" –dijo dándole un martillo izquierdo (traducción: maldito desgraciado)

Listos para darle un martillo doble Cuerno de cañón se agacha y de su cuerno dispara una roca que le explota en la cara a Cherno y cae al agua.

"¿chto eto bylo?" –dijo Irina en ruso (traducción: ¿qué fue eso?)

"ya ne znayu, ya ne videl blizhayshiye" –dijo Sergei y ambos se ponen de pie (traducción: no sé, no lo vi venir)- "khorosho dlya menya i my razozlilis' , my nakhodimsya na toy proklyatoy" –dijo ya enojado (traducción: bueno ya me enojé, vamos por ese maldito)

Cherno golpea 2 veces sus puños mientras suena su bocina, se acerca al kaiju, Cuerno de cañón al ver eso se agacha y empieza a disparar numerosas veces haciendo que Cherno pierda el equilibrio.

"¡Cherno Alpha, nos dispara una especie de rocas explosivas!" –dijo Sergei pidiendo ayuda por el comunicador- "¡el casco se debilita, necesitamos ayuda inmediata!"

"resistan Cherno vamos en camino" –dijo Kurt y él y Scott Jr. avanzan hacia Cherno

Pero antes de llegar con los rusos sale otro kaiju, era Rompehuesos, se veía físicamente como un gigantosaurio, solo que este tenía largos brazos y una armadura hecha del esqueleto de un categoría 4.

"tal parece que planearon esto" –dijo Scott Jr.

"¿a qué te refieres?" –preguntó Kurt

"todos se mantuvieron ocultos, ataca cuando un jaeger se muestra en peligro y van a auxiliarlo otro sale para evitar que lo ayuden" –dijo Scott Jr.- "esas cosas son más listas de lo que creemos"

Rompehuesos le da un golpe a Striker que lo tira al agua. Se levanta y comienza a golpearlo.

"activando sables" –dijo Kurt y ponen sus brazos en "X" para luego bajarlos rápido, al hacerlo Striker saca sus sables

Cuerno de cañón seguía disparándole a Cherno hasta que este cayó al agua, al ver eso Cuerno de cañón se dirige hacia Hong Kong, más específico a Shatterdome.

**-En Shatterdome**

"1 de ellos se dirige hacia aquí" –dijo Tendo- "¿por qué se dirige aquí?"

"creo que viene por nosotros" –dijo Newton refiriéndose a él y Hermann- "Hanibal me lo explico, con eso del enlace humano-kaiju, los kaijus tienen mentalidad de colmena, vienen por nosotros"

"nuestra única esperanza es que acaben con él" –dijo Hermann

Raleigh y Mako ya se habían preparado, estaban sacando a Gipsy de Shatterdome.

**-Con los pilotos**

Cherno se levantó.

"¿Gde eto?" –preguntó Sergei (traducción: ¿Dónde está?)

"v sootvetstvii s radiolokatsionnykh tseley Shatterdome" –dijo Irina viendo el radar (traducción: según el radar se dirige a Shatterdome)

"my na nego" –dijo Sergei (traducción: vamos por él)

Cherno va corriendo hacia Cuerno de cañón, pero otro kaiju emerge frente a Cherno, era Geedorah, tenía 3 cabezas de cuello largo y no tenía brazos. Iba a atacar a Cherno pero es tacleado por Mussolini como si se tratara de 2 futbolistas americanos.

"nosotros nos encargamos de este vayan por el otro" –dijo Luigi por el comunicador

"gracias amigo" –dijo Sergei y ambos hermanos van a Shatterdome

"LOCCENT, ¿wo ist der andere? Es gibt sechs kaijus und sah nur fünf" –dijo Hansel por el comunicador en alemán (traducción: LOCCENT, ¿dónde está el otro? son 6 kaijus y solo vimos 5)

"_según el radar está frente a ustedes_" –dijo Tendo desde Shatterdome

Ellos no veían nada, de repente un pequeño tornado aparece frente a ellos y los golpea.

"¿was war das?" –preguntó Alphonse a su compañero (traducción: ¿qué fue eso?)

El tornado se convirtió en una nube gris que tenía 2 puntos que brillaban en un tono azul, y luego se convirtió en un monstruo de humo, era Ventisca.

"LOCCENT, ich bin gerade die kaiju scheint eine Kugel aus Wind und Rauch sein" –dijo Hansel en el comunicador (traducción: LOCCENT, lo estoy viendo, el kaiju parece ser una bola de viento y humo)

"_¿qué? ¿un kaiju hecho de viento y humo? Nunca hemos visto algo como eso_" –dijo Tendo desde Shatterdome

"espada de cadena activada" –dijo la voz de Neo Nazi y del brazo izquierdo sale una espada de cadena

Iban a cortar al kaiju pero la espada lo atravesó sin ningún daño como si fuera intangible.

"Raketen starten" –dijo Alphonse y ambos ponen los brazos como espantapájaros (traducción: lanzando misiles)

Los hombros de Neo Nazi se abren mostrando 6 misiles cada hombro y los disparan, pero los misiles traspasan al kaiju y explotan en el agua.

"LOCCENT keiner unserer Angriffe auf Sie zutreffen, durch sie gehen, wie s so Außenluft" –dijo Hansel (traducción: LOCCENT, ninguno de nuestros ataques le afecta, sol lo atraviesan como s fuera aire)

Ventisca hace otro tornado y golpea al jaeger alemán.

"espadas de cadena activadas" –dijo la voz de Brahma y de los 4 brazos salen 4 espadas de cadena

Brahma atrapa a Zigra de los brazos con 2 brazos y pone los otros 2 como "X" en su cuello.

"Sātha khatma" –dijo Kumar (traducción: terminemos con esto)

Brahma abre los 2 brazos y decapita a Zigra con las 2 espadas, el kaiju cae muerto al agua.

"LOCCENT, hama naṣṭa, hamārī pahalī jīta hai" –dijo Mowgli (traducción: LOCCENT, lo destruimos, es nuestra primera victoria)

El Zapata estaba a punto de atacar a Cabeza de hongo, pero este abre su cabeza de hongo en 8 partes, se agacha y libera un polvo dorado que cubre al Zapata.

"LOCCENT, nos roció un polvo dorado, pero no nos hace nada, no se pero…" –dijo Marquez pero su brazo se mueve solo- "¿qué pasa?"

Cabeza de hongo se mueve y al hacerlo el Zapata imita sus movimientos.

"creo que nos roció un tipo de polvo que controla nuestros cuerpos involuntariamente, y al hacerlo controla al Zapata" –dijo Álvarez

El kaiju avanza y el Zapata también llevándolo hacia Mussolini que estaba golpeando a Geedorah. Cabeza de hongo mueve un brazo lo que hace que golpeé al jaeger italiano.

"Zapata ¿qué hacen?" –preguntó Mario en el comunicador

"no es nuestra culpa el kaiju nos está controlando" –dijo Álvarez por el comunicador

Distraídos por el Zapata, el Mussolini no se da cuenta de que Geedorah le lanzó un rayo eléctrico.

"tenemos 2 problemas y muy grandes" –dijo Luigi- "necesitamos defendernos"

"no te preocupes camarada, aquí tengo algo" –dijo Mario presionando un botón

"escudo activado" –dijo la voz del Mussolini

Del brazo izquierdo del Mussolini salen 4 espadas de cadena a marera de "X" y luego se abren a manera de abanico formando un escudo circular. Puso el escudo así evitando los ataques de Geedorah y el Zapata. Los pilotos notaban algo brillando en la cabeza de Cabeza de hongo.

"oye, creo que con eso controla a los mexicanos, debemos hacer algo" –dijo Luigi y presiona un botón

"manos eléctricas activadas" –dijo la voz del Mussolini

Las manos del Mussolini estaban soltando estática, pone su mano en el champiñón de Cabeza de hongo y comienza a electrocutarlo, aprieta más la mano y le saca una cosa que brillaba en amarillo. El Zapata deja de brillar y se detiene.

"recuperamos el movimiento" –dijo Márquez

"es hora de que ese desgraciado pague por lo que hizo" –dijo Álvarez

Cabeza de hongo empieza a golpear al Zapata.

"LOCCENT son demasiados golpes no podemos resistir mucho" –dijo Álvarez- "Juan debemos hacer algo"

"esa cosa es rápida y tiene brazos muy largos no hay nada que podamos hacer" –dijo Márquez

"debe tener una debilidad todos tenemos una solo hay que buscarla" –dijo Álvarez

Cabeza de hongo seguía golpeando al Zapata.

"bien bien bien" –dijo Márquez viendo cada movimiento por el visor hasta que notó algo peculiar- "hombro derecho hombro derecho ¡hombro derecho! Tiene un indicio hace una torción con el hombro izquierdo cada que nos golpea con él como en el boxeo, lo tenemos" –dijo y lo hace de nuevo- "¿vez? Ahí está otra vez, agachemos nos, evade de izquierda, circular, 1, 2" -el Zapata imita eso y golpea al kaiju- "paso atrás" –dijo y evaden un golpe- "paso atrás" –dijo y evaden otro- "paso atrás a la derecha" –dijo y evaden otro

"si lo estamos logrando" –dijo Álvarez

"tenemos que acercarnos que no use su estatura para atacar" –dijo Márquez y se pegan al kaiju- "ahora izquierda a zona media (la zona media es el área del pecho y estomago)" –dijo y golpean- "ahora derecha" –dijo y golpean con la derecha- "izquierda otra vez" –dijo y dan otro golpe- "hay que seguir atacando ahí, izquierda derecha izquierda" –dijo y dan 3 golpes al pecho del kaiju- "izquierda, gancho derecho, evade, uppercut izquierdo, uppercut derecho, agáchate, contra derecha" –dijo y golpean más- "ahora 3 golpes a zona media, fuera, dentro, regresa, 2, 1, 2" –dijo y el Zapata hace esos golpes- "derecha a zona media, directo a la cabeza"

"ahora pongámoslo a dormir" –dijo Álvarez

"vuelta a la izquierda" –dijo y el Zapata da un giro evadiendo un golpe- "ahora vuelta a la derecha" –evaden otro golpe- "ahora izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda" –en ese orden el Zapata gira y el kaiju queda mareado- "ahora… ¡UN UPPERCUT!"

El Zapata da un uppercut que derriba a Cabeza de hongo. El Zapata despliega sus sables y le hacen una abertura en la cintura, activan el cañón de plasma y le disparan en la abertura partiéndolo a la mitad matándolo.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, fuera estás fuera" –dijo Álvarez contando como réferi en boxeo y activa el comunicador- "LOCCENT, lo destruimos, es nuestra 1ra victoria"

"muy bien ayudamos al Zapata terminemos con esto" –dijo Luigi- "activando misiles"

El Mussolini levanta los brazos, lleva los codos hacia atrás y su pecho se abre mostrando 9 cañones que dispara los misiles que le dan a Geedorah destruyendo 2 de sus cabezas, pero con solo una aún seguía vivo. El Mussolini saca su espada, sujetan la cabeza de Geedorah y lo decapitan matándolo.

"un kaiju menos, una victoria para el Mussolini y para nosotros" –dijo Mario

Cuerno de cañón estaba a pocos metros de Shatterdome, oye una bocina y ve que Cherno lo estaba persiguiendo.

"davayte zhestkiy sestra" –dijo Sergei mientras corrían (traducción: démosle duro hermanita)

Activan los propulsores dando un gran salto y dándole un golpe en la cara con la suspensión hidráulica. Cuerno de cañón dispara de nuevo a Cherno numerosas veces.

"o net, ne v etot raz" –dijo Sergei tomándolo del cuerno (traducción: oh no, no esta vez)

Cherno empieza a golpear el cuerno hasta destrozarlo. Luego atrapa al kaiju.

"turbinas incineradoras activadas" –dijo la voz de Cherno

De los hombros de Cherno sale fuego quemando a Cuerno de cañón, este se soltó, pero Cherno lo abrazó fuerte y siguió quemando el rostro de Cuerno de cañón, luego de un rato de quemarse el kaiju cae muerto al océano.

"eso te enseñará a no dispararnos con rocas explosivas" –dijo Sergei

"_resistan Cherno vamos a ayudar_" –dijo la voz de Raleigh por el comunicador y ambos ven por el visor a Gipsy acercándose

"llegaron un poco tarde, Irina y yo ya nos encargamos, ¿oh no hermanita?" –dijo Sergei viendo a su hermana

"yesli (si en ruso)" –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermano y luego activa el comunicador- "pero según el radar quedan 2 kaijus con Striker y Neo Nazi"

Striker entierra sus sables en el pecho de Rompehuesos destruyendo esa parte de su armadura. Striker guarda sus sables y empieza a golpear a Rompehuesos en esa zona. Rompehuesos gira y le da un coletazo a Striker que lo tira al agua.

"ok, ahora si me enojé" –dijo Kurt y ambos se levantan- "activando misiles"

Striker levanta los brazos, lleva los codos hacia atrás y su pecho se abre mostrando 6 cañones que dispara los misiles que le dan a Rompehuesos destruyendo gran parte de su armadura. Striker despliega sus sables y le atraviesan el pecho con una y con la otra le atraviesan la cabeza, al sacar los sables el kaiju cae muerto al océano.

"eso le enseñará a no meterse con los Hansen" –dijo Scott Jr.

Gipsy llegaba al campo de batalla donde solo quedaba un kaiju.

"chicos, ¿alguien necesita ayuda?" –preguntó Mako

"_hier Gipsy_" –dijo Hansel desde el comunicador (traducción: Gipsy aquí)

Raleigh y Mako voltean a ver a Neo Nazi quien aún batallaba con Ventisca. Gipsy activa el cañón de plasma y le dispara al kaiju, pero el golpe atraviesa al kaiju sin hacerle nada. Ventisca voltea a ver a Gipsy, hace otro tornado y vuela rápido a Gipsy y lo golpea.

"Gipsy wir uns widersetzen, wird es" –dijo Alphonse y ambos pilotos van corriendo con Gipsy, pero Ventisca hace otro tornado y golpea a Neo Nazi (traducción: resistan Gipsy, vamos para allá)

"_chicos es inútil, esa cosa está hecha de aire y humo, no se puede atrapar el viento_" –dijo Raleigh desde el comunicador

Al oír "atrapar el viento" Hansel recordó algo de su clase en la preparatoria sobre cómo funcionan las turbinas.

"warten, wenn Sie können, ich habe eine Idee" –dijo Hansel oprimiendo un botón (traducción: espera, si se puede, tengo una idea)

"arpón activado" –dijo la voz de Neo Nazi

De la palma de la mano derecha de Neo Nazi sale una tenaza con una cadena de ancla y comienzan a hacerla girar con fuerza y velocidad, al principio los otros dudaban de lo que hacían pero después vieron que el arpón hacía un efecto de ventilador atrayendo a Ventisca a su fuerza, el kaiju intentó zafarse, pero la fuerza de atracción era grande, Neo Nazi continuó girando el arpón hasta que Ventisca se desintegró muriendo al instante. **********

"so dass die Windfänge" -dijo Hansel (traducción: así se atrapa el viento)

"_wow me sorprendieron_" –dijo Scott Jr. en el comunicador

**-En Shatterdome**

"todos los kaijus fueron derrotados mariscal" –dijo Tendo viendo el radar

El mariscal toma el comunicador- "¡pilotos¡ en todos mis años luchando… jamás había… ocurrido… algo así, solo puedo decir que estoy orgulloso" -dijo sonriendo

"regresen a Shatterdome, debemos arreglar a los jaegers, además celebraremos esto, el funcionamiento de los jaegers y la 1ra victoria de cada 1" –dijo Tendo

**-Con los pilotos**

"woo si, a celebrar" –dijo Sergei y luego apaga el comunicador- "además de eso tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente" –dijo viendo seductoramente a Irina

"al terminar el festejo" –dijo Irina

Todos los pilotos fueron avanzando de regreso a Shatterdome, tenían muchas marcas de batalla, pero estarían listos para el siguiente ataque.

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Agradezco al autor ROCK ROJA por dejarme usar al Zapata, los invito a leer sus fics, pero a los fans de titanes les recomiendo leer su crossover "titanes del kung fu".**

**** Vaya eso sí que motiva, así deberían ser los profes, diciendo, "esto decidirá su futuro, ¡¿Dónde prefieren estar en el futuro?! ¡¿aquí?! ¡¿o en un buen trabajo y bien adinerado?!" XD.**

***** Para los que no lo sepan (dije que para los que no sepan así que no vengan a reclamar nada) el peso es la moneda mexicana como en EUA el dólar, en Islandia la corona, en China el yuan, en La India la rupia, etc...**

****** Todos los pilotos novatos tienen traductores en sus oídos como manos libres, con esas cosas pueden entender lo que dicen los otros. Por ejemplo, alguien habla con los alemanes en español, el traductor captura esas palabras y las traduce en alemán.**

******* No me gustan mucho las palabrotas y las censuro como cuando Sergei dijo "ay no ma**s", supongo que saben que dice.**

******** Cuando se paran atrás de un ventilador encendido con la camisa suelta ¿si ven que esta se pega al ventilador? Eso es porque el ventilador atrapa el aire por atrás y lo expulsa por delante, eso fue lo que hicieron con Ventisca. Eso mismo se vio en la película "Ghost rider" cuando Johnny usa su cadena para atrapar a 1 de los subordinados de Blackheart.**

* * *

**Aquí acaba el episodio**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Podrán los rusos seguir manteniendo en secreto su relación?**

**¿Podrán los nuevos pilotos con esta nueva amenaza?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

**Si quieren ver como es el Zapata vean este link: www . uruloki felipeblog / images 2013 – 1 / 20130512 – zapata . jpg (todo junto)**


End file.
